


Regrets

by Weeb_chan65



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_chan65/pseuds/Weeb_chan65
Summary: Based on HnY episode 22 summary:Setsuna is rampaging and out of control. Kin'u has managed to redo Setsuna's seal with Moroha, Towa, and Hisui's help. Hisui, Towa, and Setsuna herself reflect.ORSiblings bonding and SetSui (Setsuna x Hisui) fluff
Relationships: Higurashi Towa/Riku, Hisui & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Hisui/Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my moots who ship setsui on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+moots+who+ship+setsui+on+twitter).



> Not really great at summaries/creating titles and not an amazing writer either. Anyways, I'm pretty excited for episode 22 of HnY and I'm craving SetSui fluff, so I created this. I just love angst, but it's pretty light so yeah. Most of the things in here, won't be happening, of course, the MAIN POINT is SetSui. I hope you enjoy it! <3  
> 

Hisui had been so worried when his sister Kin'u told him about Setsuna's demonic state. She was assigned to help and save Setsuna, a person who she had never met before. Kin'u was completely aware that Setsuna was the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru, a fierce famed demon, son of the Great Dog Demon, royal blood flowing in his veins. It was going to be a tough mission, but she was set on to helping Setsuna and also see Hisui and Setsuna's _relationship_ through. Kin'u giggled in delight, her resolve unwavering. She was _definitely_ going to play matchmaker. 

**....................................**

"Setsuna... just hold on, I'm coming...," Hisui murmured as sweat bedded his forehead. 

Hisui's face was still so pale as he and his sister rode on Kirara. After only hearing the wind, Kin'u turned around, facing towards Hisui.

"I bet you LIKE her," she said smug, trying to lighten the tense air shifting around them. 

Hisui looked up from his lap surprised that he had said his thoughts outloud. He quickly turned his head away, his face blushing crimson and the tip of his ears flushed pink.

Kin'u smirked and nudged her elbow at Hisui's ribcage, "Older sister lovessss you soooo much! I can give you tips how to woo a lady and-"

"Stop it~" Hisui slapped his older sister's arm gently, embarrassed.

**....................................**

Towa pinned Setsuna's left arm while Hisui pinned Setsuna's right arm to the ground. Setsuna thrashed her legs around and growled heavily.

"I got Setsuna's naginata!" Kin'u shouted as she ran up to Setsuna, almost out of breath.

"Wait, oh no! We need to make Setsuna still, so I can redo the seal! I ran out of demon slayer poison!" Kin'u screeched, one hand holding the naginata and the other, searching around her clothes.

Towa, still struggling to hold Setsuna down, yelled out, "Maybe there is some in either Hisui or Setsuna's shoulder pad compartments!"

She coughed and grimaced in pain.

"Towa! You okay?" Hisui asked, concern all over his face.

Setsuna growled once again and slashed her claws in the air. Hisui shifted his head to the side swiftly, Setsuna barely reaching his face.

"I'm-I'm afraid we used it all up sister!" Hisui answered frantically, his panic rising.

Kin'u, exasperated and covered with bruises, sighed, "I'll try to see what I can do."

Determination filled her face as she whispered an incantation and lifted her fingers in the air.

**....................................**

Setsuna was a hanyo again, her demon markings and sharp teeth fading. She tried to speak, but she couldn't, her throat hoarse and ragged. She wanted to say, _Towa, Hisui, I'm sorry_ , but the words couldn't flow out of her mouth. No, no, she can't cry. _Towa wasn't her sister._ Setsuna's heart seemed to not listen to her thoughts. She tried to keep her emotionless composure as Towa held her. She was a demon. A stupid person who didn't deserve anyone. She could see relief in Hisui's eyes. Why in the world would Hisui even care for her? She was reckless and would one day hurt him, so why bother to worry about her? Everything didn't make sense. Her head felt so dizzy and heavy with all this thinking.

"Setsuna! I'm so glad you are okay! How are you feeling?" Towa asked, ignoring the fact that she was injured herself.

"...."

Towa looked straight into Setsuna's eye like as if she was looking deep into Setsuna's thoughts. Setsuna turned her head and glanced away. Her head pounded as exhaustion ( _was it exhaustion?_ ) overcame her. Hisui cocked his head to the side and seemed to understand what Setsuna was thinking. His strong arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder. Setsuna's eyes widened slightly. She didn't object; her body was too tired. 

He whispered in her ear, "It's okay. _You're okay._ Everything that happened wasn't your fault. Don't overthink it." 

Setsuna felt warmth wash over her as her eyelids drooped and finally closed shut. However, she wouldn't admit how much her heart had pounded and how nice it felt when Hisui hugged her.

**....................................**

"Ah.... I think that is a possibility. Yee may be right."

Setsuna heard an old familiar voice as she opened her eyes and yawned groggily. She was laying on a mat and a blanket wrapped over her. Her hair was down. How long as she out?

Towa exclaimed, "Setsuna! You're finally awake! Granny Kaede has been tending to your wounds and mine too! Also, she believes that my theory I was thinking of may be correct!"

Towa's eyes lit up brightly. Good. Towa was soft and bubbly as usual. Setsuna winced as realization hit her that it was HER fault that Towa was hurt. 

Towa's eyes softened, "Hey, Setsuna, don't blame yourself. It's my fault."

It WAS her fault. She wasn't being the best older sister she was supposed to be. She was too naive like her sister said and carefree. She was too weak. Towa slightly regretted giving Riku her silver pearl. It would have made the situation less worse if she had more power. Although, his reaction when receiving her rainbow pearl was just so sweet... Towa blushed and shook her head back and forth. This wasn't the time to think about him.

Kaede and Setsuna stared at Towa.

"Ehehe.... Anyways, I should tell you my theory Setsuna," Towa scratched the back of her head embarrassed. 

Setsuna was silent. Towa guessed that Setsuna wanted to hear it. 

"I think whatever spell the Dream Butterfly put on you is wearing off a bit. You were knocked out and presumably slept for a day. I don't think you will get your memories back immediately though," Towa explained.

Setsuna nodded.

Kaede stood up and started to leave the hut, "I need to check up on the fields. See you later."

She probably left to let Towa have some alone time with Setsuna. A huge breeze blew in and Towa shuddered. It was a bit chilly. 

"Hey sis, I'm going to leave and get some firewood. I'll be back soon!" Towa stood up and slung her yellow backpack around her shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

Towa sighed, relieved and waved, "Bye Setsuna!"

With Towa gone, everything seemed very quiet and silent. Setsuna tried to stand up, but fell back down. Perhaps, it was because of her lack of laying down. Setsuna managed to sit up and stared down at her fingers. What would-

Setsuna heard whispering. She sensed Hisui and a woman? It was probably his sister, Kin'u. She wanted to give her gratitude for helping her.

**....................................**

"Hisui come on! Go in there! Also, say how pretty her eyes are! Or just any compliment! Kissing her would be even better! I'll be your #1 supporter, waiting out here!" Kin'u giggled and shoved her younger brother at the entrance of Kaede's hut. 

Hisui's face flushed pink, "It's not like that! You're-"

"Stop arguing and go in!" Kin'u gave Hisui one last push and he tripped forward, facing Setsuna. 

"Hi Setsuna!" Hisui came in and sat down next to her.

"Is your sister coming in too?" Setsuna asked.

Hisui immediately replied, "No. She just came here to visit me after checking up on Father."

"Oh."

Setsuna sniffed the air. 

She smelled demon, "Was it hard for you guys to slay demons?"

Hisui grinned, "It was different. We were used to having you around. Uncle Kohaku told us that we needed to rely on our own strengths."

Hisui really reminded her of Moroha's energetic and carefree attitude. It always seemed like they both had no worries in the world. Setsuna knew better. Moroha didn't know her parents and was stuck with a huge debt because of her former master. Hisui, well, she wasn't sure yet, despite working with him for a few years. She did know he once had a misunderstanding about his father, but their relationship has gotten better. 

Hisui scooted closer to Setsuna, "I never seen you with your hair down before. It-It looks pretty."

"When I tie my hair up, it's easier to fight demons that way," Setsuna replied, straightforward, ignoring the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Hisui grabbed a strand of her hair, curling it around his finger. Setsuna couldn't move; she was frozen in place. She held her breath as Hisui's face move closer to hers, inch by inch, until their noses touched. She felt his breath on her face. She clenched her fists, trying to prevent any blush to appear on her face. Why didn't she move? Setsuna could almost hear her heart pounding; it was beating so fast. What was this feeling? Just then, she heard footsteps approaching, closer and closer. She turned her head around and pushed Hisui back, making him fall on his arm. 

"Setsuna! I'm backkkkkk!!!!" Towa ran up to Setsuna. 

Towa dropped the firewood she held and hugged Setsuna. She turned to the side of the hut surprised. Hisui was there and she didn't notice. 

Towa shrugged, "Good afternoon Hisui!"

Hisui stood up, ready to leave, "Good afternoon to you as well Towa. Good-Goodbye Setsuna," Hisui stuttered. 

He left in an instant. 

"What happened Setsuna?" Towa questioned, curious. 

"Nothing," Setsuna blankly said.

**....................................**

_Hmmmmm... interesting._ Kin'u was still hiding outside Kaede hut. She didn't expect her younger brother to be that impulsive. She sighed happily. _True love, what a wonderful thing it can do!_ Honestly, why did her twin sister Gyokuto, not think about these things? Well, next time Kin'u had a chance to visit Hisui, she would definitely bring gifts and tips to bring his and Setsuna's relationship a level higher. Hisui's interest in Setsuna wasn't one sided after all.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Should I do Rikowa? I'm not sure what the plot would be... tell me in the comments. I'm also working on another SetSui fanfic. I'll work hard to release it as fast as I can. '^_^'  
> Twitter: Weeb-chan (Tracy)


End file.
